There are many situations, particularly in house building, in which it is desirable to mount a swingable element such as a cabinet door or a window shutter, for movement about a vertical hinge axis. In most cases, a mortising operation is necessary in order to screw a hinge or a butt in place. When this has been done, it is very difficult to make any adjustments, so that, if a slight inaccuracy is present, the door will not swing and fit properly in its opening. In a similar way, when attaching a shutter to the side of a window, there is no simple way of adjusting the shutter so it fits exactly and properly beside the window. Attempts to provide for adjustment in a hinge have been attempted over the years and in many cases the results have been quite complicated and expensive. Furthermore, such devices have been easily rendered inoperative by the effects of weather deterioration or accidental bending and the like. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a hinge that is intended especially for cabinet doors and window shutters and in which adjustments of the axis are readily accomplished.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a hinge which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a hinge particularly for use in mounting swingable wooden structures and in which the location of the structure is readily accomplished without mortising, but which has sufficient adjustment to produce accurate placement.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a hinge which is pleasant in appearance and which is capable of small amounts of adjustment to accurately locate swingable elements.